The invention relates generally to the field of carts used for supermarkets and the like, it is directed particularly to a new and novel child seat for use with these carts.
A grocery cart such as that with which the new child seat can be used is found applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,774. The present application is directed to a novel plastic child seat that has several advantages over the prior art devices. Chief among these advantages are light weight, attractiveness, impact resistance, ease of cleaning and elimination of rust and corrosion. Prior art seat back frames have been of metal and have required complex interlocking means for coupling the seat back frame to the cart rear frame and the seat panel. The present invention involves a seat back frame having a reinforced plastic panel which is installed in an interlocked and novel manner that enhances the construction, assembly, operation and repair of grocery carts and the like.